thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
"I will make sure your punishment is one thousand times worse than your predesesor" Discord the Draconequus is the main antagonist in The Creature Council Movie. He is a dangerous threat to The Creature World and Creature Kind. Discord is a reoccurring pseudo-antagonist in the series. Physical Description Discord is a Draconequus which means his body is composed of numerous different animal parts. He has the head and body of a horse, the right arm of a lion, the left arm of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, the left leg of a goat, the right-wing of a bat, the left-wing of a Pterippus, and the tail of a Dragon. He has a deer antler (right) and a goat horn (left) on his head. The end of his tail has a tuft of white hair. Discord has a black horse mane that stops before his body starts. He has a goat-like beard and two large bushy white eyebrows. One of his fangs is much larger than the rest of his teeth. His eyes are red with yellow sclera and one eye is larger than the other. Background Halloweentown Timeline No one knows exactly when or where Discord was born. Discord's former sister Eris states that they were born into the Longma royal family around 14 million years ago. During that time the former King of the Longma attempted to train Discord to be the future leader. Discord was once a nice person, and the Longma were good beings. The Longma once happily lived in the shadows, underground, out of the way of the humanoids. Discord was very curious about the humanoid creatures and wanted to approach them but was denied by his parents who said they were dangerous. Discord was angry and saddened, but listened to his parents and avoided the humanoids. One day after Discord came of age to rule the Longma kingdom, he decided to for a walk. He discovered a deep cave, and still being curious, decided to explore it. In the deepest part of the cave, there was an old rune left by Merlin the Warlock. the runes read "Come the humanoid children dressed in black, the inferior creatures will come back, and with the creatures comes the sun, the rein of Discord shall be done." Seeing his name in the prophetic rune frightened him. Discord quickly ran out of the cave and into a forest. Not being able to see, Discord fell into the Cera Crater and drowned in the Cera Fluid. After a few days, the Longma guards found the young Prince's body at the edges on the crater and quickly returned him to the castle for healing. While under the healing process, Discord quickly and forcefully came back to life. His body now courses with chaos magic from the Cera Fluid which warped his mind and eventually his body. Discord fought his way out of the healing room and found his sister, Eris. He was able to convince Eris to rise up against their parents and stage an accident for them. With his parents gone, Discord was now the ruler of the Longma and the first thing he wanted to do was rage a war against all humanoid creatures to prevent them from taking away his kingdom. Merlin the Warlock escaped the attacking Longma and fled to his lair. When he got there Merlin reset the universe making it so that the humanoid creatures would never come to The Creature World. The Creature World Timeline Discord was created by Grogar, an evil tyrant and first ruler of Equestria when he decided to give life to his evil, chaotic spirit. Discord was now a Draconequus and the embodiment of chaos. Discord, remembering his past life, used his vast amounts of power to go back in time and overthrow what would have been his parents. Now as the current ruler of The Creature World, Discord rebuilt his armies from the ground up. Knowing that small amounts of exposure to the Cera Fluid gave the Longma the powers they have now, prolonged effects of the Cera Fluid would warp their bodies and minds in unforeseen ways, and it did. The first Longma Discord attempted to corrupt was his former sister Eris. Discord threw her into the deepest part of the Cera Crater, forcing her to drown in the fluid. The chaotic magic infused into her body creating something that looked very similar to Discord himself. Discord, impressed with the outcome, proceeded to drown every Longma he could in the Cera Crater. Only seven other Longma survived. These, now Draconequus, along with Discord himself would become The Draconequus Council. Discord, still fearing the "humanoid children dressed in black," wanted a larger army than of just nine. Discord genetically engineered clones of himself and others keeping the line of Draconequus pure. He again raged a war against the native humanoid creatures. The humanoid creatures were currently under the control of King Makhluq the Terrible and so helped the Draconequus overpower the King, locking him away in a distant pyramid in the desert. However, the humanoids did not know that they were helping a greater evil. Discord and the Draconquus imprisoned all humanoid creatures in their dungeons. As for the Dragonians, a juvenile form of Dragon, the Draconequus scared them into the Great Territorial Volcano and cursed it so no one could leave. Now that Discord believed that the humanoids native to The Creature World were settled, he wanted to reach out and find the ones prophecized. He sent his Draconequus out to Earth in search of them, punishing anyone that failed in their task. Appearance on The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Council Movie In The Creature Council Movie, Discord and the Draconequus act as the main antagonists. He has corrupted The Creature World into what Jonathan, a former Draconequus calls, "the chaos capital of the universe." Discord is paranoid of all humanoids and has all of them locked away or exiled. Even with the humanoids locked away, Discord was still not convinced that his kingdom was safe. He ordered Draconequus soldiers to travel to Earth, locate and kill the "humanoid children." When a Draconquus fails in their task at stopping the humanoid children, Discord punishes them. He punished DX-28 by turning him to stone and Jonathan by destroying his body. When The Young Council comes to The Creature World they are locked in the dungeon almost immediately just like the other humanoids. He interrogates them in the hopes that they will explain why and how they came to The Creature World. Because he is blindsided, Discord does not believe them when they say that they only came because they were under attack. When The Young Council broke out of the dungeon, Discord finds them very quickly but lets them go, believing that they will never be able to keep their bearings in his Chaotic world. During the final battle, the Draconequus decide to no longer follow Discord and help The Young Council defeat him. They decide to turn Discord into stone and offer him some last words. Discord punishes everyone who betrayed him by cursing the entire planet. "In no more than five scores breaches planetary war between self; and no help will come knocking on our doors; Once the magic is gone it shall end all your songs; That even my betrayers are singing along; I now curse everyone from my front to my back; And no matter what happens, I shall have the last laugh." The Tree of Life In the series premiere of The Creature Council Chronicles, The Tree of Life, Discord returns to The Creature World in order to watch is curse come to fruition. However, because of his change in morality thanks to the ponies in Equestria, he instead wants to help The Council solve the problem. But Jonathan does not trust Discord's change in personality, so to prove himself, Discord uses his chaos magic to transform The Creature World again. He also summons Golb, allegedly the most powerful being in the cosmos, who also starts to cause some chaos. Discord proceeds to revert everything back to normal, including getting rid of Golb. The Council asks how he was able to get rid of Golb if he was supposedly weaker than him. Discord sarcastically reveals that Golb is not even close to being the most powerful being in the universe. Discord closes his scene by telling The Council a riddle on how to save The Creature World. "Journey back to homeworld to find the book of the series; held safe in the arms of someone in the humanoid family; next you must get chilly, go to where up is down; and there, dear humanoids is where your tree will be found." Discord appears again at the end of the episode where he meets with Chris in order to tell him that his deal made in the movie is still on the table. Discord demands an answer from him but he refuses to answer. Discord eventually accepts his refusal and leaves. The Creature Council: Rewritten Discord makes another appearance in The Creature Council: Rewritten. The Creature World is back under the control of the Draconequus. Powers and Abilities Discord rarely ever walks places. Most of the time he uses portals to get to where he needs to go or uses his power of teleportation. He mostly flashes from one point to another suddenly, sometimes scaring the people around him. As part of his reality warping, Discord is able Development Discord originally was going to be more like how he is in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''but instead evolved into the heartless tyrannical monster seen in the film. Discord was going to be spazzy and joke more. Eventually, it was made to that when Discord met the council face to face he would start acting more insane and less militant. The Creators of the show decided to make Discord completely serious and menacing in the movie. When Discord gets shot into space and lands in Equestria, the blow to his head makes him start to act more like how you see him in the season two premiere of MLP. Discord's backstory was entirely rewritten when Grogar was introduced into the series. His backstory split in two, the first half being that of a natural-born Longma creature and the second half is that of an artificially created Draconequus. When speculation got out about Grogar possibly being responsible for Discord's creation, The Creators did not go along with this theory. However, knowing that Discord's life was technically split into two, The Creators figured out a way it could work. Discord's backstory originally had a very large plot hole. If Dicord's parents remembered the Halloweentown Timeline, why would they still decide to have Discord and Eris, knowing that they were going to overpower them one day? This was fixed by making Discord not be born to his previous parents but instead be one of Grogar's creations. Discord was not supposed to make another appearance in the show after the movie until ''The Creature Council: Rewritten. The Creators decided that Discord could fit into the series premiere The Tree of Life without much issue. Originally, Discord's role was taken by a technopath creature who did nothing but explain massive amounts of exposition that slowed down the pace of the episode and broke the "show don't tell rule." Discord being "reformed" by the characters on My Little Pony would provide the same role in the episode but because it is still Discord, he would not explain everything about the Tree of Life.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:The Creature Council Category:Pseudo-Antagonist Category:My Little Pony Category:Draconequus Category:Royalty